The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many applications that may be executed on an integrated circuit, for example a System on Chip (SoC), require ensuring comprehensive security and establishing a trusted platform. Certain architecture solutions provide the ability to partition or segregate subsets of hardware on the SoC into normal world (non-secure) and secure world environments.